Pine Troopers
The Pine Troopers are an unknown group of Armored Riders that are the exact copy of Akira Hase's Pine suit, with the exception of the Rider Indicator and a silver belt strap as opposed to a yellow one. They are employed by the Yggdrasill Corporation. History Via the data of Ryoji Hase as Pine, these Rider troops appear where their mission is to silence everyone to the secrets which are hidden beyond Yggdrasill by destroying the lingering evidence of the Helheim forest. Later, in a holographic room, Pine Troopers were used to help Moon Blade Final test his new power. The Pine Troopers appeared again and capture Baron after he is defeated by Moon Blade Final, followed by Kouta moments later after Akira's death. Two Pine Troopers brought Kaito and Kouta to Yggdrasill's headquarters, later taking them to a cell. When the two were freed by Drew, six Pine Troopers came to apprehend the trio. After a brief scuffle, Baron transformed into Baron to fight them as Dylan and Drew ran off in different directions. Drew was soon after met by three Pine Troopers on Dandeliners, transforming into Dragon Defender to face them. While Armor Warrior and Baron escaped, about three Pine Troopers chase them in the forest before being defeated by the duo. When informed by Troy that Armor Warrior and Baron will plan a raid on Yggdrasill's lab, the Kurokage Troopers led by Scott overpowers Armor Warrior and Baron via Tulip Hoppers. However, when Armor Warrior and Baron planned on a second attack, he uses his own Tulip Hopper and Baron uses two Dandeliners to defeat the Pine Troopers and destroy their Tulip Hoppers. Later two Pine Troopers that was protecting the crack that leads to Yggdrasill Tower were defeated by Baron. Meanwhile three Pine Troopers helped Dragon Defender fight two Elementary Inves in a tunnel. After the Inves were defeated and the crack closed up, two of the Pine Troopers burned the Helheim plants that came from the crack. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Pine Trooper's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Ride Wear The Ride Wear is the Kurokage Troopers' default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during the Pine Troopers' transformation sequence before the Armor Part] attaches or when they change Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, the Pine Troopers' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator Acorn *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Acorn Arms is the Pine Troopers' default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Acorn Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff. In this form, the Pine Troopers' punching power is on par with that of Armor Warrior in Berry Arms, and can kick at the same power as Armor Warrior in all of his Arms. They can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Armor Warrior in Orange Arms. Giant Watermelon Giant Watermelon Arms is the Pine Troopers' colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed,This form's Arms Weapon is the Giant Watermelon Staff. *'Walker Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' warrior mode, which equips the Pine Troopers with the Giant Watermelon Staff for combat. *'Ball Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' watermelon mode, which encases the Pine Troopers' entire bodies to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Blaster Mode': Giant Watermelon Arms' flight mode, which allows the Kurokage Troopers to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Giant Watermelon Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Walker Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Ball Mode and Blaster Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Mecha Watermelon Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Giant Watermelon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Armor Warrior. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike the Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers use the mass-production model of the Sengoku Driver that can be used by anyone without having to be initialized and locked to one person and the belt color is silver. *Lockseeds - Gives access to the Kurokage Troopers' Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Ninjetti Staff - Pine Acorn Arms' personal weapon **Giant Watermelon Staff - Pine Giant Watermelon Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode *Flamethrower gun - A gun which emits fire that is used to erase the evidence of the Helheim Forest. It is primarily used for burning the Helheim] flora near a random crack that has contaminated the area surrounding it, it is powerful enough to incinerate an Elementary Inves. Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Tulip Hopper - One of the Pine Troopers' Rider Machines *- One of the Pine Troopers' Rider Machines *Unnamed Motorcycle - A non-Lock Vehicle motorcycle developed by the Yggdrasill in the alternate world that Lapis created. It had no extra functions other than built-in machine guns. [[Category:Armor Warrior Riders]